


runs in the family

by transsalfisher



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Other, do i write too much abt nightmares, family au, let my boys be happy, maybe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: Laurent smiles and pulls him close. Never in his life did he think his life would be this sweet. Never in his life did he think he would have a husband and a family of his own.“I love you too, Nicaise. Now go on, get to bed. You don’t need to be up too late.”





	runs in the family

“Dad?” 

Laurent immediately sits up. He looks at the open door, soft light trailing in, and squints. He reaches over in the dark, searching for the lamp switch, and turns it on. Damen stirs, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Nicaise,” he says softly. “What’re you doing up this late?”

“I had a bad dream.” He answers.

Laurent leans over, putting on his glasses and motioning Nicaise over to the bed. Nicaise shuts the door and pass over to the bed quickly. Laurent holds out his arms to him and Nicaise quickly crawls up into the bed. Laurent shifts a little and Nicaise crawls over Laurent’s legs to sit in between them. He leans his head on his chest and looks up at him as Laurent starts to stroke some hair out of his face.

“Are you alright, little sapphire?” Laurent asks softly.

“Yeah,” Nicaise says quietly, putting his hands in his lap.

Laurent watches him quietly, analyzing his movements. He looks down at his hands and he can’t help but notice that Nicaise’s hands are shaking violently. 

“Nicaise,” he whispers. “Honey, are you sure you’re okay?”

He shrugs his shoulders then turns to press his face into Laurent’s chest.

“Dad?” He asks softly.

“Yes?”

“Promise you’re not going to give me away again?” He asks. “You’re not going to make me go live with him again, right?”

Laurent’s heart freezes over for a moment and he has to process what was said to him. He can’t close up on his adoptive son like he normally does with himself. He pulls him close and squeezes the boy in his arms, biting his lip.

“You know we would never do that to you. Your ours now and we’re not letting you go.” He says, petting his head. “We’re your family now, little sapphire.”

Nicaise nods his head, pulling his legs to his chest. He snuggles close to Laurent, the tips of his blonde hair tickling his nose and cheeks.

“I… I had a dream that you gave me back to him,” he says quietly. 

Laurent frowns. 

“And you know we’re never going to do that, don’t you?”

Nicaise nods and swallows, tears starting to well up in his blue eyes.

“I-I know I just… Get scared sometimes.” He says quietly. “I know I can be a pain and I-I’m bratty from time to time but—”

“Nicaise,” Laurent says tenderly. “You’re never a pain. You’re never a brat. You’re a kid, you’re allowed to act the way you do.”

“I don’t want you to not love me.”

“We would never do that, dear,” Laurent says in a gentle voice. “Your father and I both love you so much. We would never give you up for anything.”

Nicaise nods and Laurent hears him sniffle. He leans over and pulls a tissue from the tissue box and gently hands it to him. Nicaise takes it as wipes at his eyes.

“Do you remember the day that we were finally able to pick you up?” Laurent asks softly.

“Kinda.” He answers, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“You were so shy but you were so excited to meet us.” Laurent says. “Once we got into the car you went on and on about your favorite foods and your favorite color and your favorite animals and all sorts of stuff seven year olds do.” 

Nicaise smiles a little and starts to rip at the tissue in his hands, trying to distract himself from scratching at his arms. It was a nervous habit he had picked up when he was younger and he still hasn’t been able to kick the habit.

“We has to pull the car over half way home because your father started crying because he was so happy we finally had you. We worked so hard to get you away from that environment.”

“I kind of remember that,” Nicaise smiles.

“And we got home and you explored the house and ran around until you fell asleep in the living room.”

They both sit in silence for a moment. Damen shifts slowly and his eyes open slightly.

“Nicaise?” He mumbles tiredly. “Laurent? It’s late..”

Laurent smiles and leans over, turning off the lamp. He ruffles Damen’s hair and shifts Nicaise over to the other side of the bed. He kisses his cheek and slips off his glasses, setting them back on the bedside table.

“Why don’t you sleep in here tonight, sapphire?” Laurent asks quietly. “Do you think that would help?”

Nicaise nods and starts to wiggle himself under the covers. Laurent smiles and shifts underneath them to. Both Nicaise and Damen shift closer and wrap their arms around the blonde. Damen starts to snore quietly again and Laurent smiles some, staring up at the ceiling.

“Dad?” Nicaise whispers.

“Yes, little sapphire?”

“I love you.”

Laurent smiles and pulls him close. Never in his life did he think his life would be this sweet. Never in his life did he think he would have a husband and a family of his own.

“I love you too, Nicaise. Now go on, get to bed. You don’t need to be up too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends ruined my copy of captive prince and i’m trying to cope lmao


End file.
